


Family fluff

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight family fluffery. I regret nothing, they should have babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family fluff

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/) because I still keep owing her like 82792847 things haha.

  
Digger snapped awake the second he heard the crying on the baby monitor. He sat up, still half asleep and was about to pull the covers away and get up but an arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him back down.

“Hmmm stay here babe, I’ll get it…” Sam murmured sleepily as he lazily kissed his cheek.

“Sam you’ve gotten up the last three times.” Digger chuckled softly and turned his head to claim Sam’s lips in a sweet kiss. “It’s my turn, you go back to sleep.” He didn’t wait for Sam to argue back and just gave his lips another peck before quickly getting out of bed, stealing one of Sam’s sweaters and putting it on on his way out of the room.

“Hey sweetheart…Shh papa’s here…” He whispered soothingly as soon as he reached the cradle in the next room. “Is papa’s little darling hungry? Come here sweetie, let’s go get you something to eat.” He smiled warmly as he gently picked up the crying baby and cradled her in his arms, holding her close and pressing a few soft kisses on the top of her head and rubbing her back until she stopped crying.

“That’s a good girl. Now let’s be quiet so we don’t wake daddy.” He chuckled and lifted the baby up to press a few kisses on her cheeks and forehead, smiling even wider when she gurgled happily and reached out her little hands to slap his face excitedly. “Ow! Abuse abuse, baby abuse! You are such a little rascal aren’t you? You better watch out little missy or I’ll be forced to…tickle you and kiss you all over!” He giggled excitedly, completely forgetting his own words about being quiet as she squealed and giggled loudly as he carried her in the kitchen.

He quickly grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave before sitting down at the kitchen table with the baby in his arms while they waited for the bottle to heat up. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even hear Sam walking in the kitchen too and he jumped and let out a girly yelp when he suddenly felt arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.

“Hmmm you know I could hear you through the baby monitor right?” Sam murmured amused next to his ear before pressing a soft kiss on his neck.

“O-oh? I’m sorry Sammy, did we keep you up?” Digger turned his head a little to look up at him, smiling sheepishly.

“Hmm I don’t mind, I love listening to you two…” Sam smiled back lovingly at him and leaned to steal a kiss from his lips. “I knew you’d be an incredible dad by the way.” He added and he loved the way Digger blushed bright red.

“I wouldn’t be without you…”

“Yes you would, even if you’d married some gal and had kids with her you’d be an amazing father.”

“But I married you…and we adopted Liz and I would have never wanted it any other way.”

Sam just smiled at him for a moment and absentmindedly reached out a hand to caress Digger’s cheek before he leaned back in to kiss him softly.

“I love you so much Rü.” He whispered against his lips before grinning and quickly moving to kneel in front of Digger instead. “And you of course! Daddy loves you so much.” He cooed to the baby in Digger’s arms and leaned to press a kiss on her forehead. He didn’t need to look up to know Digger was fighting to hold back tears and when the microwave peeped he just placed a gentle hand on Digger’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly as he smiled up at him before getting up.

“I’ll get it, go back to bed with her, I’ll be right with you.” Sam said and smiled again when Digger got up and gave him a one armed hug which he was only happy to return. “Go on now, we don’t have all night.” He whispered teasingly after a moment when Digger just kept nuzzling his neck and he patted his backside as he pushed him away towards the door. He chuckled as he watched Digger walk away pouting, then wasted no time getting the bottle and rushing after him.

He spent the next hour watching his husband feed and play with their child until they both fell asleep with Digger resting his head on his shoulder and Elizabeth cuddled up on Digger’s chest. He didn’t have the heart to move and risk waking either of them. It was too perfect a sight to disturb anyway.


End file.
